1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for schedule folder covers, and more particularly to a folder with a side plate to connect two hard covers, wherein a firm and close connection can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the modern life, people demand more on the time planning, so that all kinds of notebooks, memo books, calendar books etc. have been broadly used. Due to the high life standard in the modem time, beautiful, practical and convenient notebooks are required. Therefore, the suppliers have been trying their best to develop all kinds of notebooks with different outlines and materials to meet the above-mentioned requirements. Furthermore, an appropriate closure (even a locking device) is necessary to maintain the personal privacy in the modern time.
The conventional fastening device for notebooks and folders is zipper which is however only used for covers with soft materials. Besides, the quality needs to be proved after the assembly thereof, so that it can be only applied to products with lower requirements. On the other hand, another fastening device (or connecting band) fitted to the side cover is also well-known, wherein the fastening device (or connecting band) is joined to the other fastening member on the other cover through clamping, engaging, etc method. However, this method is only applicable to notebooks or folders with hard covers. In addition, such fastening device has the fastening device (or connecting band) uneasy for assembly (e.g. on the metallic cover), and the assembly of the whole body is also not firmly fixed and easy to break. All of these result in using disadvantages. Moreover, cover plates are pivoted to both sides of the side plate, so that at least one side of the connecting side plate must have a clearance with the width of the side plate in closing these two covers. Thus, a zipper can't be applied thereto for connection.